Sara Dawson by I'vegotspirit
by bluepizza25
Summary: Ally got pregnant at age 16 and had a daughter named Sara. Now she wants to meet her father. Ally spaces out, so Sara figures she doesn't like that request. She requests to meet her favorite singer Austin Moon in Miami. This works, but Ally is still secretive and mysterious about it. Everyone holds back a secret, right? No idea why this is taking so long, either.


Hey, guys. Here is a new story. It's called Sara Dawson. This was originally I'vegotspirit's idea, but I offered to finish it for her because she has writer's block. Sorry this is overdue, Kalena. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately. I've been moody and my stomach's feeling horrible. I am a girl, yes, but it's not that time of the month for me yet. I'm just not in the mood to have a good time. I also feel like I'm not important. Also, I figured out when I'm leaving for San Diego. If you read my update story called Going to San Diego, you would know what I'm talking about. I'm leaving on the 26th. I know, not a lot of time to chat with my awesome readers, but at least some time for a few chapters of stories. Okay, well, enjoy.

My name is Sara Dawson. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I just turned 13 years old. My favorite singer is Austin Monica Moon. Yeah, I know his middle name. My mom told me. I am the daughter of Allison Dawson. Well, her friends call her Ally. I like Ally better. My mom is pretty young to be raising me. She is 29 years old, which means I was born when she was 16. Wow, my mom was still in high school when she gave birth to me.

When I turned 13, my mom told me I could have anything I wanted. I wanted to meet my dad, if he was still alive. When I told my mom this, she spaced out, which was really weird. I went out to the backyard to listen to some Moon Tunes! He is a great singer. I've listened to him so many times that I know every single lyric! He also did a duet with Taylor Swift called Don't Look Down. But the female singer sounds nothing like Taylor. I've heard her singing before. It sounds more like my mom when she's in singing mode. She has stage fright, so I'm pretty much the only one who ever hears her sing.

I don't think Mom liked my first request very much, so I requested her to take me to Miami to meet Austin. She was willing to do that for me. I had to tell my friend Kyra that I was leaving in a week. She took it really well, unlike how my mom's old friends took it when she was about my age, maybe a little older. She got into an amazing school in New York that was very much her type, but she gave up her dream to be with her friends. She did the right thing. That's the Ally Dawson we know and love in this family.

**Now wasn't that a sweet chapter? I love Sara. She has the same name as my crazy but understanding sister. I will actually read the reviews this time because I know they'll be the same as Kalena's. If it was someone else's idea, I feel more comfortable reading your reviews. Also, I know you guys will go, "Bye, have a good trip.", on my Going to San Diego update, but I'm truthfully scared to go on this trip. I may get homesick. I don't get homesick too easily, but I might. Also, I have to share a hotel room with my whole family. They will also be there with me when I'm at the beach and Sea World and stuff. I am very uncomfortable with people watching over me 24/7. Even when I'm alone, I feel like someone wants to spy on me, so I always check out the bathroom window to make sure no one sees me naked in the shower or getting dressed. I know it's my family and this is kind of stupid, but I'm still scared. I know some kind people like LoveShipper and queenc1 and the guest reviewers who will help me get through this. I only put my author's notes in bold if I feel like it's really important to let you know. This is a total emergency. Anyway, sorry if you loved the story, but hated this long, important A/N. Hope you like it so far. Also, I'm pumped up for B&B today! "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh? 5 uh's? He does know something! Trish is dating somebody!" (Ally shakes her head furiously)**


End file.
